


Call me but love

by shesjustweird



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesjustweird/pseuds/shesjustweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sarah is 10 when she finally asks Siobhan about her name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me but love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: OB + Names

Sarah is 10 when she finally asks Siobhan about her name.

_Sarah Manning._   Is Manning her mother's name?

She had looked through the phone book, once. _Manning, A. Manning, J & M._ _Manning, P._ The thin paper had crinkled as she ran her finger down the page, tracing the list. Sarah could call, if she wanted. It's not like her family could find her on their own. They wouldn't know she was hidden away, under Sadler, S,at the other end of the book.

Siobhan goes stiff at her question, puts the kettle she's holding down on the stovetop. "Why do you want to know, chicken?" Sarah stares at her feet, kicks idly at the floor. There's already scuff marks on her new school shoes."No reason. Just curious."

There's a long pause as Siobhan moves towards her, runs her fingers back through her hair. "I don't think so. Your, uh, social worker might have chosen it for you. I don't think anyone knows what your mother's name was, Sarah." The older woman looks uncomfortable and for a moment it's almost funny - she keeps opening her mouth to speak and just... stopping. Siobhan sighs as she kneels down, grasping Sarah's hand.

"There was some talk of adoption, I think. Long before you came here. But it didn't work out." There's a sympathetic look on her face, her eyes crinkling at the corners, like the time she'd smuggled one of Bethany Wilson's new kittens home from school in her jacket and Siobhan had said they couldn't keep it.

"You would've been a baby, love. You wouldn't remember. Maybe their name was Manning."

Sarah can feel her face flush, her cheeks burning hot. _Of course it's not really your name. It belongs to another family._ There's a rolling in her stomach and she can picture herself being sick all over the scratchy brown carpet in the sitting room. Siobhan might not mind. She hates that carpet.

She wants to say it's okay (she doesn't care, Manning is a stupid name) but there is a lump in her throat and the words can't seem to get past. Siobhan just squeezes Sarah's hand tighter.

Suddenly the kettle starts whistling, shrieking loudly from the kitchen. Sarah wrenches her hand away and bolts upstairs, doesn't stop until she's slammed her bedroom door closed behind her.

...

It's nearly midnight by the time Sarah creeps back down, hauls the phone book out from its spot under the desk in the hall. Her hands are sweating as she dials, her fingers slipping through the little circles for each number as she drags them clockwise. Manning, A.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asks.

"Fuck you" she spits, and slams down the phone.

She's breathing hard when Siobhan appears at the end of the hallway, the warm light from the kitchen spilling out behind her. "What exactly are you doing, Sarah?" There is a warning in her voice.

"Nothing, Siob-" she snaps, and pauses. "Nothing, Mrs Sadler."

Sarah stomps away, pretending not to notice the way her guardian flinches, her face falling. "I'm going to bed."

...

There are 17 Mannings in the phone book. It takes her a week to call them all.


End file.
